Hero Research
For other information, see Hero or Research. Research allows the user to upgrade specific areas of their empire, troops or hero through the use of the academy building. Hero research grants the ability to attack specific monsters on the map, similar to the prior event monsters that granted gold, and was a rather big addition to the game in July 2014. In order to attack a monster, the user must have researched the Monster Mastery Level 1, which grants them the ability to attack level one monsters. When this content was added to the game, there were many variant leveled monsters spawned throughout the kingdoms, however as everyone had only just researched the Monster Mastery Level 1, most of the level one monsters, at the time minotaurs, had become rather extinct. As player progress, more of the lower leveled monsters are becoming harder to find, and the higher leveled monsters, over level 4, are quite commonly found. This page includes a lot of tables and information, it is recommended to use the contents guide to find what you are looking for. Not all the requirements have been updated, please feel free to add the requirements for your next upgrade. Research Categories There are 5 main categories for research in the Hero category of the academy. Upgrades can increase the energy recovery, march speed, hero critical hit, attack streak damage, energy cost and additional march slots. Theres are some additional research options for higher levels that further help within the empire such as trap stats and training speed. 'Energy Cost Reduction' Attacking a monster required the use of Hero energy, which recharges over time. The Energy Cost Reduction research simply reduces the cost of your Hero's Energy required to attack a monster. The first set of 10 research decrease the energy price by a total of 13.75% when the research is maxed for Energy Cost Reduction I which requires an academy level of 3. Further down the line with an academy level 16, the player has the option to research Energy Cost Reduction II, which grants an additional 0.5% reduced cost per research, having a grand total of 27.5% energy reduction at level 10. 'Energy Recovery' Energy Recovery helps the hero regenerate energy faster, allowing the player to attack more monsters more frequently. Energy Recovery I grants a 1% initial speed boost, followed by an additional 0.25% per upgrade, granting a total 21.25% recovery rate at level 10. Energy Recovery II isn't much different from the first set of research, and also grants a 1% speed boost on the initial research. However, rewards the player with an additional 0.30% recovery rate per research level, having ending with a 23.5% faster energy recovery rate. 'Hero Attack' Hero Attack increases the attack/damage a hero can do against a monster. Level 10 Hero Attack I grants the player an additional 66.8% attack boost. Hero Attack II is even better, and the initial study rewards a 3% attack boost. By level 10, the player is rewarded an additional 81.8% attack bonus for their hero, beginning at Academy level 16. 'Hero Attack Streak' Hero Attack Streak raises the limit of a hero's attack streak, allowing a stronger attack bonus for every increment in the streak level. The more the player hits a monster, the strogner the next attack will become. Every increment of Hero Attack Streak I rewards an additional +1 to the hero attack streak, adding a total of 10. Hero Attack Streak II rewards the player with the same additional +1 stat per level increment which can be begun at academy level 16. Hero Critical Hit Hero Critical Hit is one of the first necessary studies to unlock Monster Mastery Level 2, and the ability to attack level 2 monsters. This research increases the liklihood of a hero dealing a critical hit for each attack on a monster. The first set of research grants a 0.25% chance of hitting a critical, with a total chance of 27.5% by level 10. Hero Critical Hit II also has an increment of 0.25% chance of a critical hit per upgrade, however grants a total of 30% liklihood by level 10. This research can be begun at academy level 5. 'March Speed' March Speed increases the March Speed of your troops, not your Hero. This is some of the special research under the Hero category that helps benefit your entire empire. For this bonus March Speed, the Hero is required to be a part of the march. Each level grants an additional percentage reduction to the March Speed, level 10 granting a total 51.5% reduction rate. 'Hospital Healing Speed' There is only one Hospital Healing Speed research under the Hero category, which increases the rate at which troops heal. The first level of Hospital Healing Speed only reduces the heling timer by 1%, however by level 10 the player can expect a massive reduction rate of 79%. 'Monster Mastery Level' Monster Mastery Level (X) grants the player the ability for the player to attack monsters on the map depending on the level of research, and the level of the monster. The research offers no additional benefits, but is one of the key elements to the Hero research. 'Trap Attack' There is only one Trap Attack research under the Hero category, which increases the attack damage of both Troops and Strategic Troops. The first level of Trap Attack only increases their attack stat by 1%, but by level 10 the player can expect a nice attack boost of 131%. There is only one Trap Defense research under the Hero category, which increases the defense of both Traps and Strategic Traps. The first level of Trap Defense only increases their defense stat by 1%, but by level 10 the player can expect a nice defense boost of 131%. 'Training Speed' There is only one Training Speed research under the Hero category, which increases the speed of training Troops and Strategic Troops alike. The first level of Training Speed only decreases the training timer by 1%, but by level 10 the player can expect a nice speed bonus of 24%. 'Troop Attack' There is only one Troop Attack research under the Hero category, which increases the attack stat of both Troops and Strategic Troops. The first level of Troop Attack only increases their attack stat by 1%, but by level 10 the player can expect a nice defense boost of 32.5%. 'Troop Defense' There is only one Troop Defense research under the Hero category, which increases the defense rating of both Troops and Strategic Troops. The first level of Troop Defense only increases their attack stat by 1%, but by level 10 the player can expect a nice defense boost of 32.5%. ~Page by XVerax. Category:Hero Category:Research